


Brotherly Bonding (sort of)

by Janto_AnderHythe



Series: NSYNPNLUC [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Holidays, Platonic Relationships, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hummel Holidays rare pare challenge<br/>Prompt # 2: movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the same universe as my work New School Year, New People, New Lives, and Unexpected Changes.

Every Friday night after family dinner, the Hudmel siblings did something together. Whether it was Lex and Kurt dragging Finn to the Sound of Music Sing along—Lex wasn't into musicals but that one reminded him of his mom—Lex and Finn forcing Kurt to play video games, or the older brothers forcing Lex to do something with their glee club friends, which he would go to just to "hang-out" with Brittany and Santana. It didn't matter what they did as long as they were together.

This week, it was a stay at home movie night. No friends, or significant others allowed. The three of them all changed, picked out a selection of movies, and Kurt made snacks. Once everything was ready they all laid out their numerous choices so they could all choose from them. They had all decided to go with the theme of holidays.

The three brothers all looked at each other's choices.

Kurt picked up two of the movies and rolled his eyes. "Die Hard and Edward Scissorhands? Neither of them count as holiday movies."

Finn looked offended by the comment. "Die Hard does too--"

"They count as holiday movies just as much Rent does." The youngest said while cutting off Finn and picking up the mentioned musical.

Kurt crossed his arms and frowned. "Fine, we won't watch any of those. They at least got more to do with the holidays than Harry Potter," the other two boys eyes lit up. "No, we aren't ABC Family. We aren't going to make any excuse for a Harry Potter marathon."

The others looked deflated, but nodded. Lex picked up Love, Actually. "No way will you ever get me to watch this. I don't care if Rick from the Walking Dead has a thing for Keira Knightly."

Kurt scoffed and picked up The Nightmare Before Christmas. "Well, I'm not going to watch this."

Finn looked at the other two. "We could just go out and see Krampus?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely not! It's too scary, and I doubt that Lex could even get in. He looks twelve at the eldest." Kurt protested.

Lex glared at his biological brother.

"Sorry little bro, but Kurt's right. You're not even old enough to get in, anyway."

Lex shrugged before glancing at the table and picked up Jingle All The Way. "Who chose this?"

"I did, why?" Finn said reluctantly, expecting some kind of harassment.

"I've got it: let's all choose what we think is the worst Christmas movie ever, and we'll watch those."

Kurt and Lex both chose Jingle All The Way, and Finn chose A Christmas Story. By the time their parents came in from their shopping all three brothers were asleep on the couch while there was a boy in a pink bunny suit on the screen.


End file.
